He's A Maniac On The Floor!
by Nelia
Summary: The Guys come home from a mission to find their husband.... Dancing! - Part of the Sweetness Arc !
1. Prologue

Title: He's a Maniac..  
  
Author: Nelia  
  
E-mail: karolien_de_paepe@hotmail.com  
  
Pairing: 1x2x3x4x5  
  
Status: Complete  
  
Beta: None  
  
Warning: NC-17  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.yadda yadda. I'm just borrowing it all for entertainment. No money was made, nor do I wish to make any. Wouldn't say no of course, but hey. All characters belong to Gundam Wing except my original character. The song "She's A Maniac" doesn't belong to me either.  
  
Brief Summary: The Pilots finally make it home to their fifth member in the relationship and see him dancing, which in turn leads to much more!! ~ I really suck at this..  
  
Author's Notes: Please note that I'm from Belgium so please keep in mind that English isn't my native language, so I apologise for any mistakes you find!!! 


	2. He's A Maniac

We were beyond tired when we finally got home from our mission. Thank god Rashid decided to pick us up because none of us where up to driving and I think we would have ended up against a tree or something. Luckily none of us had any injuries to add to our fatigue, which we were thankful for.  
  
We were all silent when we drove home. I looked around the car at my lovers to see how they were doing:  
  
Quatre was leaning against Trowa, his head on Trowa's shoulder and looking strait ahead seeing nothing but clearly thinking about something since his forehead got all wrinkly when he did that. I smiled fondly at our angel, knowing what he was thinking about, he must have 'felt' me thinking fondly of him because he looked at me and gave me a small smile before staring strait ahead once again.  
  
Trowa was leaning his body against the side of the car, head against the window looking at everything outside, he too was thinking because his eyes got this glazed look every time he did that, it's a safe bet he's thinking about the same think Quatre is. He must have my gaze because his eyes seem to smile ones again, though he never looked my way.  
  
Wufei was sitting apposite of Trowa and leaned his head back against the seat, his eyes closed but clearly occupied with something since his hands were fiddling his Katana the whole time, I was seated opposite of Quatre and next to Wufei so I took one of his hands of his Katana and grabbed them in mine, his eyes popped open and he looked at me worry clear in his eyes. I gave him a little smile and a nod making it clear that I was worried too, we all were. He nodded back and closed his eyes again leaning against the seat yet again.  
  
I looked around once more and noticed everyone was fingering their Wedding Ring, the ring that bounds the five of us together. I turned my head to look outside but closed my eyes instead, still gripping Wufei's hands in mine.  
  
I can hardly wait to get home.  
  
Home!  
  
We haven't been home in a month, and haven't seen the fifth and younger member of our unique relationship in two. Duo was on a Solo mission a month and 3 weeks before ours. Luckily ours only took a week, who knows how much longer we had to wait to see him again. We don't know much about his mission, only that it acquired his abilities and that it was a no-communication one. We didn't even the length or the level of danger, which was why were all worried like hell.  
  
I've never been this worried as my days of Piloting Wing and being 'The Perfect Soldier', seems I'm not so perfect anymore now, all thanks to Duo. We all have a lot to thank him for, he's the main reason we're all 'together' now, the reason Trowa, Wufei and I opened up more, we're more in touch with our feelings and to be honest I don't know what we all would do without him, he's our one constant.  
  
Then our house, although Duo insists on calling it a mansion, came into view and we all sat up, eager to get out. Rashid wasn't able to tell us much about Duo just that he came home two days before us and slept most of the night and day and when he came out he ate something and kept himself busy with his music or dancing. Did I ever tell you Duo's a great dancer, it unbelievable, he can bend in many ways making it exhilarating to watch, he also plays lots of instruments but the piano, Violin and Guitar are his favourite depending on his mood. He's really a man of many talents.  
  
I was snapped out of my daydream when the car came to a halt and the door opened. We all stepped out the car and stared at the house, this was it. We vaguely heard Rashid saying he's going to bring our stuff up. We started as one walking up the stairs, walking so close together we were almost touching.  
  
When we reached the house we noticed it was really dark. Quatre opened the door and let us in. The hallway was deserted when we took of our shoes and jackets. It was really quiet which made us worry since Duo would come running the moment he heard the keys enter the front door but not his time. At first we thought he was sleeping so we went upstairs only to find a cold, empty bed, we checked the bathroom, the music room, the second library, the weapons room, the guest bedrooms and bathroom, we didn't find anything out of place. We went back downstairs and checked the living room, Quatre's office, the first library, the dining room, the ballroom, the lounge and the kitchen but again we found nothing. Worry was really beginning to set in now, we wanted to make sure he was okay and I don't know about the other but I wanted to kiss so badly I thought I was going to burst, looking at the others faces I knew I wasn't the only one.  
  
Wufei then mentioned Duo loved to walk in the gardens and we decided to look there, when we didn't find anything we searched our pool, basket court, tennis court and shooting range. Still nothing. We decided he must be out and sat at the kitchen table waiting and trying not to worry too much, we were failing. I don't like the feeling.  
  
We didn't say a word which made the house really silent and then we heard it:  
  
MUSIC!  
  
Then we realised we never checked the exercise room in the basement, the one place we forgot to look. We stood up together and moved down the stairs, towards the door that would lead us to our younger lover. The door wasn't fully closed and we saw a little light shining trough. My heart was beating so fast, it's strange it didn't simply leap out of my body. Wufei was the first to reach the door and when he opened it he gasped and moved in the room letting the rest of us take a look at Duo.  
  
There he finally was, standing in the middle of the room, dancing! He was wearing black short and a black tank-top which showed it muscular arms, he had his hair up in a ponytail, some of his hair seemed to have escaped his hair band and was framing his face. His eyes were closed and he had a slight blush on his cheeks. He seemed to be dancing for awhile because his skin was all shiny from sweating, the candle light reflected on it, he was truly a vision to behold. It filled my heart with love finally seeing him after two months. I can understand why Wufei gasped and Quatre and Trowa were simply staring.  
  
He doesn't seem to realise we were there because he never looked in our direction and kept dancing. It was too be expected because once he started he's in his own little world and blocks everything out. We didn't mind and we leaned against the wall watching move to the music.  
  
//Just a still town boy on a Saturday night, looking for the fight of his  
life  
  
In the real-time world no one sees him at all, they all say he's crazy  
  
Locking rhythms to the beat of his heart, changing moment into life  
  
He has danced into the danger zone, when the dancer becomes the dance  
  
It can cut you like a knife, if the gift becomes the fire  
  
On a wire between will and what will be //  
  
While Duo was dancing I checked him for any signs of injuries and I was sure I wasn't the only one, the others did so as well. I began look up and down his legs and saw that his right thy was tightly rapped, I frowned and moved further up, he also had a bandage on the upper part of his left arm and he had a nasty bruise on his face. It didn't seem to bother him though since he kept on dancing. I looked at my other lovers and saw they noticed the same things because they were all frowning.  
  
//He's a maniac, maniac on the floor  
  
And he's dancing like he's never danced before  
  
He's a maniac, maniac on the floor  
  
And he's dancing like he's never danced before//  
  
The song picked up tempo and so did Duo. He started turning in circles, his hair flying around and sticking to his face here and there. I had the sudden urch to wipe the hair away so I could see his face again.  
  
//On the ice-build iron sanity is a place most never see  
  
It's a hard warm place of mystery, touch it, but can't hold it  
  
You work all your life for that moment in time, it could come or pass you  
by  
  
It's a push of the world, but there's always a chance  
  
If the hunger stays the night //  
  
The dropped down on his stomach and rolled over arcing his back, stretching his legs, toss one up in the air before stretching his legs so his backside was off the ground, doing a quick handstand, dropping back on his feet. By this time we all sat down on the floor next to each other, our legs refusing to carry our weight anymore. We were really starting to get aroused.  
  
//There's a cold kinetic heat, struggling, stretching for defeat  
  
Never stopping with his head against the wind //  
  
We all watch with out mouths open even Trowa who has worked on a circus for a long time. The Image was really hypnotising and couldn't keep our eyes from his little form.  
  
//He's a maniac, maniac, I sure know  
  
And he's dancing like he's never danced before  
  
He's a maniac, maniac, I sure know  
  
And he's dancing like he's never danced before//  
  
He truly is a Maniac on the dance floor that's for sure and we wouldn't have it any other way. Duo skipped around the room and then flew in the air coming down with a roll and ending in a split right in front and facing us. Then he bowed down, his chest almost touching the floor. Then he leaned back while closing his legs. He put his hands down bringing his legs up in the air and doing a handstand and spreading his legs again. His tank-top dropped down because of it and this way we were able to see that his stomach was tightly bandaged as well. One of us must have gasped out loud because Duo dropped down on his knees and opened his eyes to look at us.  
  
//It can cut you like a knife, if the gift becomes the fire  
  
On a wire between will and what will be //  
  
At first he looked shocked and then he looked really happy and pleased to see us. His mouth went up and he smiled this really small smile that melted all of our hearts and we all smiled back which made him smile even more. He light still reflected in his eye made him beyond beautiful at that right moment. Then you looked down and continued dancing.  
  
//He's a maniac, maniac, I sure know  
  
And he's dancing like he's never danced before  
  
(repeats out)//  
  
He crawled towards us on your hands and knees, first stopping at Wufei, stretching his hand towards him and pulled Wufei's shirt with his finger until he was right in front of him and kissed him really softly and completely, looking him strait in the eye making sure he was okay before making your next stop at Quatre and doing the same thing with Trowa after him and then finally coming to a stop in front of me. You kissed me so sweetly I thought I was going to melt. I couldn't take it anymore, your smell, your touch, your proximity to my body and the time we were apart made me grab you and pull you back to me when you removed yourself from me.  
  
I kissed you hard and you kissed back as hard as I was kissing you. Hands roaming over each other making sure we're really here and together. The others soon joined in. I could see Trowa and Quatre taking each others cloths off while Wufei turned Duo around and kissed him like he didn't kiss him in ages while Duo undid his buttons and I mine which wasn't easy one hand kept roaming Duo's back. When I was finished both Quatre and Trowa were butt naked and kissing Duo. Wufei and me looked at each other and undressed each other while kissing each other every few seconds showing our relief and love in the kiss. Soon we too were naked, now onto Duo.  
  
We pulled him up and I kissed him while Wufei took off his tank-top and licking each part he could reach, Quatre and Trowa were taking off Duo's shorts kissing their way down kissing each other in between. Wufei took Duo's face and dragged him down on the floor so that that Duo covered him and soon Duo was buried inside of Wufei neither of them moving waiting until we were all ready. I entered Duo with one swift movement, his sweat serving as natural lubricant. I gasped at his heat and had to tap in the Perfect Soldier control to keep still. After kissing Duo Trowa moved behind me and entered me while Quatre impaled himself on Wufei's dick. We all started moving as one after that. It was really erotic and soul warming because we were all connected now while we moved as one. Gasped and moans filled the air and soon we were moving in a frenzy until me met total bliss as we all climaxed as one.  
  
We fall down next to each other, kissed and hugged each other close not wanting to let go. We must have fallen asleep because the candles were out when we woke up. The basement had large windows and we all watched the sunset together, never speaking a word, not wanting to break the silence and feeling of peace we were feeling.  
  
It's amazing, never in a million years would I have thought I was able to feel this way but I'm so happy I'm here with the people I love and get loved in return. I smiled while I fiddled with my ring and read the inscription.  
  
The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Know, Is Just To Love And Be Loved In Return.  
  
Together Forever: Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei.  
  
*********************************************  
  
PLEASE REVIEW 


End file.
